liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Andrew Schlafly
your children?]] A private U.S. citizen and conservative activist, Andrew Schlafly (the spawn of conservative activist Phyllis Schlafly, brother of conservative activists Bruce, Roger, and Liza Schlafly ... see a pattern?) possesses little academic credibilityhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5RNAYlAxmo or knowledge, save how to slip past his opponents arguments like thin air. He is severely homophobic and is suspected of being a closet homosexual but has problems admitting his sexuality, unlike his brother! Homosexual activists object to this as insulting to millions of self-respecting homosexuals, like his brother. Andrew Schlafly is also the editor and horrible dictator in charge of Conservapedia. He rules Conservapedia and blocks all unfortunate little editors who can't agree with him all the time (or in other words, when the little editors are correct) and are too high principled to pretend they agree. To understand him better try reading Control Freak and Ferrous Cranus. Also, he has a hilariously stupid-sounding voice, as shown in the above video link. Not unlike a "diarrhea-gargling muppet" with a foot over its throat, as some have said. Early Life Look at this page. Do you see anything mature or [{100% truth} here? Unfortunately you do not. This is why he correctly believes that Liberals are incapable of complex thought or responsible enough to make intelligent decisions for the US of A. Schlafly is not correct though; he is too extreme and no better than you are, jackass liberal. One cannot judge the conservative platform by perusing Conservapedia, see gop.gov for that. Education The foul and evil witch ' Upright and honest Republican lady Phyllis Schlafly homeschoolled the little boy Andy till he was seven. Did this traumatize him? Did this improve him and help to make Andy the man he is today? 'You just take a peek at what Andy is like today and decide that yourself. Motives Andrew Schlafly felt angry that, at least in his mind http://www.gay-astrology.com/images/couple5.gif, Wikipedia is biased towards a certain group of peoples' political point of view. So angry was he at this bias that he felt the need to create his own biased "encyclopedia". But unlike Wikipedia, the "biased" points of view come from his own imagination or from those of his unruly editors. He started Conservapedia because he is a Neocon, and neocons hate the truth contained in Liberapedia, or at the very least don't get the jokes because they don't understand "sense of humor", and need a place where they can add to conservative propaganda freely without interference. That is why this fascist idiot bans users from his site that won't help compose strictly conservative propaganda and doesn't allow anyone to post the actual truth there. Basically, Conservapedia is merely a joke website without a good punchline. Reproduction of Mr.Schlafly Due to the fact no woman wants do be (who wants to never leave kitchen?) with Andy, he is forced to do something different than the old fashion way in order to reproduce. It is called (tense music plays in the backgroung)... HOMESCHOOLING! Yes, that's right. All the homeschooled teenagers become little Schlaflys. When the students are stopped being educated by Assfly and are about to go to college to receive proper education, he does something that makes them conservatives for life. In his secret lab, he clones his own (little) brain, he takes the students while they're asleep, he drags them into his lab and then he surgically removes their old brain and inserts his own. After that, they can't be saved. He has done that with 170(!) students. That's the way he reproduces. His victims are physically the same, but mentally, they're an Andy Confly. Seriously when his students grow up they'll find out how everyone except the hardcore Conservatives laughs at Conservapedia and we hope some of them will come to see what rubbish they've been taught. Quotes Here is the sum total of what 'Andy' says, compiled for you into one nifty sentence: "Did you know that while making their Parthian shots, 95 percent of all deceitful liberals censor classroom prayer on behalf of evolution? Godspeed!" "Non-liberal deceit is rare and you may not be able to find any." See Also *John Schlafly *Phyllis Schlafly *Roger Schlafly *Conservative Intellectualism External links *Denialist Award, Andrew Schlafly Esq *RationalWiki on Andrew Schlafly Category:American People Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Conservatives Category:Conservapedia Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Schlafly family Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Cdesign proponentsists